5th genius A Scorpion Fanfiction (collab with LowBrown)
by Ava.Quinn.Curtis
Summary: Alesia Whyte is 172IQ genius Walter O'Brien met on a blog and later hired. The team is faced with a bit of an issue when Alesia appears to be in reality 16 years-old.
1. Chapter 1 : Guys, Meet Alesia

Alesia's POV.

I never actually met a genius. I mean, besides me. So obviously when the guy I have been chatting with for a long time happens to be one, I dive in.

\scorpion : « Dear Alesia. We've been talking for months now and I told my team about you. We've been impressed by your capabilities. You excelled the test I proposed for you last week. You are brilliant. That's why we have all agreed, we feel that it would benefit all parties involved if you joined us here in LA We've already discussed about the company I run, « Scorpion Computer Services ». Well we have to say your incredible sense of logic and ability to think as fast as we do could be very helpful. Hoping your answer will be positive and so we can meet very soon. You have my phone number. Call me if you're ready to accept this offer or have any questions. »

This email was the last I received from \scorpion aka Walter O'Brien. It was a week ago, and I never replied. I didn't need to. My name is Alesia Whyte, and I'm a normal teenager. I've always had trouble fitting in at school so I quit and my dad lives it worse than me. The right term is that he makes me pay for it.  
As I was saying, I'm 16. Nothing abnormal except this : I'm a 16 year-old genius with a 172 IQ, and this is how my life changed with a simple email.

It took me very long to decide whether to get on that plane or not. Until the last milli-second I wasn't sure whether or not to go. I could've just gave up. It was my father's money after all. He doesn't deserve me to care about him. He stopped doing so when my mother left. Alcohol and anger issues. It can only lead to a single sad ending. So I bailed. Here I am in Los Angeles, phone in hand following a GPS app that led me to a creepy alley and yet all I can think about is this dump's odor. It's a garage, and it makes me kind of insecure. I don't really know what pushed me to enter that garage but I did it.  
It's huge. Huge, and messy. There are desks in all the corners, sofas here, an arcade game there…

"Can I help you ?" At these words, I was so surprised I nearly forgot to breathe. I turn around to see a tall, curly hair man and I almost laugh at his face as he is wearing a shirt and a tie at 8am. He's looking at me like I'm an alien and I just want to tell him to chill up, I'm just the girl with a 172 IQ. Before I open my mouth to throw something beyond smart, I think, what if he was actually \scorpion ? I couldn't have been wrong with the adress after all.

"Are you Walter O'Brien ?" I risk. He steps forward and slightly shakes my hand.  
"I am."  
"Then the question is more likely how can I help you. I'm Alesia. Alesia Whyte."

His look changes in less than a second before he yells "Guys, we have a visitor!" and I'm surrounded by the rest of his 'team'. He seems to have noticed my facial expression and smiles like he wants to comfort me. Walter steps back and stands next to me so the team can introduce themselves. First of all there's Paige she seems nice. Then we have Happy, an asian-type woman in her late twenties. Next Toby the guy with the fedora, Sylvester who smells like sanitizer and Agent Gallo whose rank comforts me in the situation. "Guys, meet Alesia."

Agent Gallo doesn't seem glad with my introduction, and he lets us know. "You've got to be kidding me, son. She's a kid."  
I can't help but speak up "I wouldn't say kid, I'm 16 and I can hold my own. Acutally its fairly rude of you to stereotype me as a 'kid' because I look young."  
"Smartass, I like" Toby whispers to Happy.

They're all staring at me and I can't help but thinking "That was brilliant, just shut it next time."  
Walter's shocked expression fades into a smile and he drags me a few steps back. He seems to hesitate before speaking.

"Look, we appear to have made a mistake. I've been talking to Alesia for months and I could have sworn she was an adult. How did you get our address and her name? You can tell me, I won't tell the rest of the team and you can quietly go back home."

"It's not a mistake, it's called maturity. I'm Alesia, why won't you believe me?" The curly haired man is now looking at me in the eyes, and I can bet he's trying to decide whether I am lying or not. The thing is that at this very moment, I wish I wasn't so hard to read.  
Fortunately, the guy with the fedora comes forward and whispers in Walter's ear that I "might be telling the truth" I can't stop myself laughing. I take a few steps toward the rest of Walter's 'team'.

"Since none of you seem to believe me, I'll prove it. I'll show you this 'sense of logic' that you claim Alesia has" I sigh and begin describing the team members in front of me.

"First of all we have Walter, the arrogant leader because yes, you have to be arrogant as hell to tell me I'm just a teenager. Then there's Toby, and the annoying fedora. You're pretty arrogant too but that can be excused because as a shrink, you're a little full of yourself and no one can really blame you."

Even though Happy and Paige are behind me I can hear them swallowing their laughs and I can see Walter trying to hide his amused grin beside me.

"Sylvester you have chalk dust on your sweater and you're standing next to a black board on which there are calculations so it's an easy guess that you are kind of the math guy here." He looks relieved that I didn't say anything bad. "Agent Gallo. You're a tough man and it you look like you're carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders which I guess is almost the same thing with this bunch. I don't really know who you're working for but this has to be something big like… Homeland Security for example." He stifles his laughter but nods in agreement. "Walter told me he was working with three other geniuses so no offense but I don't really understand Paige's presence here. Nothing about you makes me think that you are a genius. So Happy is the last genius then. When you came to me you smelled like waste oil so I have to go with a genius of the mechanics" I smile triumphantly as I finish my deductions of the team.

They stare at each other for a long time, speechless. At the moment I'm proud but I start regretting as soon as they start staring at me again. Happy is smiling at me, slightly nodding her head at Walter. Walter nods at me; I assume it's a nod of congratulations. He then begins to explain some conditions although I'm not paying attention. I'm just glad I didn't give up my home for nothing. Happy seems glad Walter made that decision and gives me a high five. At this very moment, I have no idea what joining this team will bring but I sure don't want to know.

Walter's POV.

Alesia's arrival is a turning point for our team. With her, we can expand our intervention areas. She has an incredible sense of analysis and her ability to solve puzzles can help us.  
While the rest of the team are welcoming her, Gabe and I venture outside. I know exactly what he is about to say, and he is right. Alesia is underage, which means her parents will have final say on her joining scorpion. Unfortunately, most parents wouldn't accept their child going on dangerous high-tech problem-solving missions.

"Listen, son. I'm from Homeland Security. I can't ignore the fact that she is only 16, Walter. She could get hurt! What are we going to say to her parents if something happens to her? Sorry Mr Whyte, your daughter was shot by rebels in Central Bosnia?"  
"I'd prefer we avoid the subject."


	2. Chapter 2 : Score 1 Alesia

Alesias POV

I've already proved that I am who I say I am, but the agent, Cabe Gallo still seems suspicious about me. He watches me like a hawk, I'm pretending that I don't notice so I can get to know the others. Sylvester seems really stand offish, I think maybe he thinks I'll be going home soon.

"Alesia, there's someone else for you to meet" Paige had left nearly half an hour ago. I assumed she had gone home but now she was standing at the giant warehouse door again. "This is my son Ralph, he's gifted like you" she's smiling again, a reassuring and friendly smile. She ushers a small boy forward, he only looks about nine.

"Hi Ralph, my name is Alesia" I read somewhere that when you meet shy kids for the first time, you're supposed to crouch down to their level. Being the same height makes them feel less uncomfortable. So that's what I do, the gesture that does not go unnoticed by the rest of the team as they all appear to be watching my every move.

"Hi" His voice is so quiet I almost strain my ears to hear it, he shakes my outstretched hand before making his way to a table and throwing his bag down.

"Homework?" I ask Paige as she passes me on her way to the kitchen, she smiles and nods.

*note to self, Ralph is shy &amp; Paige smiles a lot*

I'm sitting on the couch watching how the rest of the team interacts with each other. Toby lingers around Happy often, and if he isn't near her he's trying to sneak glances. Interesting.  
Sylvester doesn't say much but he is constantly scribbling some form of mathematic theorem. That's not overly strange, his constant panic when he sees a fly land on his desk, that is strange. Paige is in the kitchen and I assume Walter is supervising the preparation of food because he hasn't left her side since she went in.  
Poor Ralph has fallen asleep at the table, his homework spread out in front of him, poor kid.  
Agent Cabe Gallo is still watching me from the other side of the warehouse; I'll have to talk to him later. He obviously wasn't impressed by my show of IQ before and still thinks I'm 'just a kid'.

"We aren't that interesting, trust me" Happy had left her worktable and had dumped herself on the couch next to me. She looked positively exhausted, the whole team did.

"On the contrary, the whole team dynamic is interesting." She raises a brow at my statement; I think she's confused, or shocked. I proceed anyway "you all have these little subconscious queues that I bet none of you even know about."

Toby must have been listening because the way he walked over showed exactly what he was going to say. "Go on" he urges and sits on the table in front of me.

Oh shit. Think before you speak Alesia, you don't want to piss anyone off on your first day.

"Okay, well take Walter for example. He is obviously more protective of Paige, or he's worried about her. He hasn't left her side since she got back, now I'm not saying anything is going on, but something's going on."

Toby begins to laugh but Happy puts her foot out and kicks him, "what about him?" she was glaring at Toby which makes me laugh.

"Well Toby has snuck at least 32 glances in your direction the entire time I've been here, either he's waiting for something, or he too is worried about you" Happy snorts as I finish my sentence and Toby blushes. Score 1 Alesia.

"What about our favorite mechanic over here?" His voice is questioning, obviously I have to give him something, I just hope she doesn't hit him afterwards.

"There's a hickey on her neck, either she doesn't know it's there or she hoped her jacket collar would cover it. I could say it was from an outside boyfriend but to be honest even I wouldn't believe that. If you pair it with the fact that Toby here, has been anxiously looking over at you all day. I'd say it came from him and he hoped you weren't going to slaughter him."

"TOBY YOU BETTER START RUNNING" Happy hollers and jumps up, thankfully Toby was already running. I just hope he can find a good hiding spot. He's going to need it.

"I kinda need them both in one piece" I hadn't noticed Agent Gallo approaching from his spot in the corner of the warehouse. He looked to be putting on a stern face but I assume he is still processing weather or not I should stay.

I shrugged "she likes him too much to do any real damage." I don't know if Agent Gallo is worried about me or he just doesn't like me but I decide now is as good a time as any to find out. "What are you worried about?"

His eyes flick from Ralph to me and back to Ralph. "I've worked with kids before, its hard work and its dangerous" I nod in understanding and urge him to continue. "We've been shot at, our van bombed, Toby has been dangles off the edge of a building and Happy and Walter have broken more bones than I could count. It's a dangerous job that we have here and I don't want to have to call your parents at 3 in the morning to tell them that you didn't make it back." He stops talking and he turns to me, obviously waiting for some kind of recognition and reply. I don't know what to say.

"Look Agent Gallo, my father is a drunk. I might as well have been living on my own since my mother left us when I was seven. I get that you have a duty of care but the 3am call wouldn't be answered anyway. My 172IQ prevented me from forming any sort of relationship with people back home so please give me a chance here." I think my crappy speech worked because he takes out his phone and walks away tapping on the screen.

There's a loud squeal from upstairs that I can only imagine means Happy found Toby, I can hear Agent Gallo mutter something about 'immature children'.


	3. Chapter 3 : Posted A Few Seconds Ago

_(A/N : Keep on posting reviews, don't forget to follow/favorite ! :) xx)_

Agent Gallo left to answer a call, he looked concerned but I guess he must always look concerned; he seems like a concerned person. Happy came back down stairs with a huge grin, Toby's was equally as big; I wonder why their relationship is a secret.

Ralph and I are sitting at one of the large benches in the middle of the room, I'm looking at his homework for him. Not because he got any of it wrong, but because this kid is 9 and doing the homework of a 13yr old. He must be crazy intelligent, I wonder if Walter has tested his IQ…

"Everybody we have a job, let's go!" Agent Gallo is standing at the doorway yelling orders at us. Everyone jumps into action, Happy is packing up tools and Toby has his keys out. He jingles his keys at Happy and looks at me. I guess I'm riding with them.

In the car, the three of us are silent. I'm watching Toby and Happy glancing at each other while the shrink gently fondles the girl's hand on the gear shift. I can't help but smiling at the situation and when Happy notices it by looking in the rear view mirror, she gives a nodge at her secret boyfriend before she sits up straight.

"That was some impressive psychoanalyzing you did before" Toby turns around in his seat to talk to me.

I laugh at him and roll my eyes "It wasn't psychoanalyzing; It was simple observation and deduction." This comment makes Happy laugh and she smiles at me in the rear view mirror.

After about fifteen minutes we finally arrive in front of a massive building and Happy pulls the car up behind the black SUV before we get out of the Monte Carlo.

"Enough chit chat get inside!" Agent Gallo yells as Toby bypasses the car almost trotting and re-adjusting his fedora.

"Is he always like this?" I mumble to the shrink. He ushers Happy and myself into the building before whispering to me that "he's always like this". I'm not sure if that makes me feel better or worse. Unfortunately, Agent Gallo heard our conversation, and he stops walking and faces me. I swear I must be shaking right now. Man gives me the creeps. "You stay outside. Director Merrick won't appreciate to meet a new worker of your age in such a situation."

"That's bullshit, I'm coming." I try to take a few steps towards the rest of the team but Agent Gallo grabbed my arm to push me backwards. "Listen, kid. Your little teenage whims as you must know won't be tolerated in those offices."

A little shocked, Toby and Sylvester stare at Paige, hoping just like me that she would do something. "Cabe. She's with us, now. Merrick meeting her now or tomorrow is the same. It's even better if Homeland meets her right now; they have to know who they're working with."

Cabe Gallo who hasn't let go of my arm the whole time finally drops it and leaves a concerned Paige with me. No need to get dramatic about it, there's a work to be done as I heard.

Paige's POV

The atmosphere is very tense between Cabe and Alesia and the team is feeling it. I hope this won't last long even though it may. Cabe doesn't seem to like our new co-worker. It makes me think of how he used to treat Toby in the team's first missions. The thing is that now he's dealing with a teenager and not a 32yr old genius psychiatrist. We're finally in Director Merrick's office and Cabe has taken a step forward and has told his superior about Alesia working with us. I don't know what he told him but the man has been staring at her for a long time. He finally stands up, and we're all listening carefully.

"Yesterday in New York City, Italian Giuliano Santoro known by CIA services has commited a robbery with a hostage-taking that killed six people." Alesia suddenly looks up.

"I know the guy. He's with the italian Mafia and... well let's say he doesn't go gentle. Now how did he manage to cross the border if CIA knows him?" Everyone is staring at her, especially Director Merrick and Cabe.

"We don't know, Mrs..." "Whyte." Cabe says without taking his eyes off of Alesia. "Anyway, Santoro attacked one of New York City's biggest bank and said on several social networks that his next target was Los Angeles, without specifying where was the next massacre. We warned all banks and organizations. He might attack something big." "Thank you Captain Obvious." We're all staring at Alesia and Toby can't seem to hold his laughter.

Alesia's POV

Director Merrick is no genius. "Santoro must've worked with someone from JFK's airport security to be able to enter US territory. Concerning the bank he attacked, I feel like something's wrong."

We're driving our way back to the garage, and I'm still riding with Happy and Toby who seem to be only half listenning to me. I keep going anyway.

"Mafia doesn't often work like that. The agent is supposed to follow the godfather's orders so in this case the guy has told him to go to LA on his own ; what he did. He needed to get money for his NYC to LA trip and he got it. He must've received another order later that is to say he had to "make some noise" and kill people." Happy frowns. "So his target was never the bank." "Yup" "Sounds plausible." I laugh and stare at the shrink next to Happy. "Thanks for your help Toby"

Happy geniunely smiles before picking up her phone that was ringing. "Gallo" I can't help but rolling my eyes at this name. "Hey Happy, go back to Homeland with Toby. Director Merrick called ; he wants the two of you to help him identify Santoro's plans" Toby takes the phone from Happy so she can make her maneuver and turn around. "Alright, we're on our way." He's about to hang up but Agent Gallo keeps talking.

"And Toby..." "Yes, I know, Happy's in charge" The woman can't help but laughing at hearing this. "No, keep a close eye on the girl" Agent Gallo hangs up, and Toby gives me a sympathetic and quite pityful look.

Happy's POV

I seriously don't like Cabe's way to talk to Alesia. None of us do. She's a teenager after all and even that apart, it's no way to treat a co-worker you just met.

We aren't that far from Homeland's offices so there's not much time to have a chat about it, but someone have to help that child.

The gear shift is hard to pull, as usual, and I tell it to Toby, as usual. There are less people in the offices that there were about ten minutes ago. A few agents, Director Merrick. When we come in, he stares at Alesia for a long time, like he is suprised she's with us. I close the door behind us and take a few steps forward to analyze the papers about Giuliano Santoro, while Toby and Alesia check the social networks. Merrick looks concerned at seeing the two touching his computer, like he's aprehending something from them. I suddenly look up when I hear Toby mumbling. I stare at them both and the shrink reads. "Ciao Homeland. Posted a few seconds ago..."

Suddenly a loud noise; someone shoots in the main office where all the agents were. "Everybody on the ground!"

I look at Toby. "Not good" Alesia whispers. "Alright it's the kind of moment when I like to say we're in deep shit."


	4. Chapter 4 : He Doesn't Do Shootings

_(A/N : Keep on posting reviews, don't forget to follow/favorite !  
Thanks to whoever reads the fic, your favorite, follows and post reviews mean a lot! Ooh and special thanks to Maddie; you're posting guest reviews so we can't reply BUT we see every each one of them and we wanted to give you a big thank you, you're adorable and we love you! So as we love every readers Here's chapter four, enjoy! :)xx)_

Alesia's POV

"That guy has a gun" Toby whispers to me as we crouch behind the computer desk.

"Your observation skills are advanced beyond your years" I mumble sarcastically to him as he laughs briefly.

As the shooting has cooled down, we can hear a loud noise coming from the ceiling. I freeze, and Director Merrick who is sitting on the ground next to me looks up; he looks nervous. Happy gets up while Toby tries to catch her arm to keep her with us. I do the same as the mechanic under Merrick's concerned look. As we look up, the air vent grid falls at our feet and Happy pushes me backwards with her arm. Three persons go down. Agent Gallo, Walter and Paige who is holding the leader's arm to get down of the desk. Happy sighs in relief.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Director Merrick waving his hands, trying to get our attention I assume. I manage to read his lips and he says "who is this?" As soon as they hear Walter's voice, Director Merrick and the shrink stand up.

I can't help but asking "Where's Sylvester?" and Agent Gallo doesn't even look at me while he replies. "He doesn't do shootings."  
"We came back as soon as I got Toby's message. Are you okay?" Walter stares at me and he's concerned. Toby answers "Oh don't worry about me, I'm a tough guy" and Happy give him a threatening look. I smile and nod at Walter. Suddenly, the shooting starts again.  
I quickly grab Toby's wrist who seems lost as everyone run and hide and pull him towards the door. The glass shatters overhead as we crawl and we are showered with the cold sharp shards.  
"Awh damn.." I hear him mumble behind me, I turn around quickly and he holds his hand up to me, there are a few shards of glass poking out of his skin and small trickles of his crimson blood are dripping onto the carpet.

"Shit" I grab some tissues from the desk next to me and we crawl quickly to Happy who's hiding in between another desk and the wall. I am glad there are like a thousand desks in this office.

Toby's POV

"Hey, ow! watch it!" Happy is picking the little glass shards out of my hands. For a mechanic she isn't being very careful.

"Stop being a baby" She winks at me so I guess she's sorry and I'll be getting some later (if you know what I mean).

"Hey Alesia thanks for the tissues" I wink at her and Happy digs the glass into my hand further. She's so hot when she's jealous. Alesia laughs and rolls her eyes at me before turning her attention back to Paige who is bandaging a small cut on the back of her neck. The shooting seems to be finally over but let's not risk going out.

"Okay team what do we know?" Agent Gallo rubs his head while giving an annoyed look at the desk he was hiding under.

"That Santoro is a complete ass" Happy mumbles as she pushes past him to dump the used first aid equipment in the bin.

"I could have told you that. I've worked for the government long enough to recognize an ass when I see one. I mean do we know anything useful?" Cabe was growing impatient and I could see he was tired. I dont think he's been sleeping much lately. I'll remember to ask him about that later.

"Useful? No. Interesting? Yes." He looked visibly pained by my answer and walked away quickly to make a call. Alesia gives me a look to what I assume means she wants me to follow her in the very back of the desk, isolated from the others.

Alesia POV

"What the hell is going on in that little head of yours?! Tell Agent Gallo about the post!" He rolls his eyes at me and I want to slap him. Why isn't he telling Agent Gallo?

"Unfortunately that's not how Walter likes to do things, there is nothing Homeland can do about the post so I'll tell Walt about it and he can work out what to do. What Cabe doesn't know won't hurt him." As infuriating as I find the secrecy about this whole thing, I finally agree and we go back towards the team to inform them.

Walter is pacing impatiently. "Okay so what do you know?" He asks hurriedly as we walk back.

"He posted his plans a few seconds before the attack began. It was a simple message but I hacked his account in which there was a few other messages ready to be posted, they were saved as 'drafts'. It was poorly encrypted and Alesia thinks it's like a treasure map. They wanted us to find it and they want us to follow it." Toby looks over at me so I asume I'm to continue explaining.

"Sometimes the Mafia like to play games. So they will set up a bunch of obstacles as we get to each of the destinations weather it be a bomb or a bunch of idiots with guns. I could try to work out his plan and get a step ahead but I'm sure Sylvester can tell you that my chances of doing that are pretty slim. Our best bet is to do exactly what he's expecting until we can find out exactly what they want. Capiche?"

"Okay... So if we're doing what they want... What is it that they want?" Paige quietly asks. Concern covers her face which surprises me because she has done more dangerous things in the past months.

"Abandoned warehouse here" I point to a street I've pulled up on my phone.

"Come on then. Cabe and Walter will show us the way through the vent and from the roof." Happy tells that, and Walter goes first.


	5. Chapter 5 : Who Dress Like That

_(A/N : Keep on posting reviews, don't forget to follow/favorite ! :) xx)_

The warehouse is a complete mess. Agent Gallo hasn't arrived yet; he had to stay with Director Merrick to fix all the damage the shooting caused. Once Happy sets the electricity, we can go back to work. Everyone that is a genius has his/her laptop and is typing, except me. I don't even know what they're typing. They look like a bunch of robots, their fingers hitting the keyboard in the most perfect harmony. It takes me about 5secs to understand that they were synchronizing their laptops. Suddenly, they all stop and stare at me. Walter frowns.

"We need.. You're not synchronizing your computer?" I slightly shake my head. "I don't have a laptop."  
"How is that possible?" Toby asks with a high-pitched voice and I just shrug as a response. Actually I never had a computer, and when I needed to practice my high-tech "hobbies", I used to go to libraries or internet cafes. My dad was never concerned about what I liked. Walter hands me his laptop so I can study Giulano Santoro's codes.  
  
Walter's POV

We could've worked out Santoro's codes ourselves, but Alesia still has to make her proofs. Not to me, but maybe to some others on the team and especially to Cabe. He doesn't like her, but he has to get used to her because she may be staying with us.  
She is doing a quite remarkable and efficient work. Within a few minutes, she has translated all the encrypted messages into several adresses. When she is done, she looks up and frowns.

"So, we got FBI offices and LAPD."

"What's wrong?" Paige is concerned while asking. Alesia breathes in but is still frowning.

"Well, he starts with the biggest organizations. He did Homeland, is about to attack the FBI but he keeps police department as his final target. I don't understand." Toby comes towards us with his computer.

"I have the explanation to that little spot. I scrolled past our guy's twitter account and he reblogged a post from a certain "pau_kr" saying "looks like al capone is back in town! Might get a little pay rise tomorrow #justsayin". I then made some quick research and "pau_kr" is actually LAPD agent Paul Parker." Happy and Alesia look at Toby, their eyes are almost glowing ; I assume they understand what is going on. Happy smiles.

"Yeah, I've heard of that" she nods her head several times. "it's a code of honor or something that says you can't compromise their activities without compromising your life."

Alesia comes in. "It's the Omerta law. It involves not denouncing and collaborating by delivering fake testimonies. Mafia men have to stick to it and they will kill anyone who can jeopardize their work. They can kill a lot of people to make sure Mafia is protected. Santoro attacks all these places in case the information has spread itself but his final target will always be the one where Parker works."

"We just need to follow him at FBI offices to prevent his attack and arrest him. I'll call Cabe." That said, I take my phone and do what I just planned to do.

Cabe's POV 

After picking up Sylvester at the garage, we had all travelled in the van and now we were waiting on its side. Nobody was speaking, the team had been staring at the building in front of us for almost fifteen minutes as I was staring at Alesia. I can't help it. Her place is not with us. Her place is on a school bench. I'm starting to lose patience, so I call the team for them to make a move. Unfortunately, they don't have much to say, until a little grey car stops in front of the massive building. Toby can't help but commenting the guy who just got out of the car.

"I mean, look at him. Dirty shoes, worn out jeans, raven hair. Who dress like that?!"

The guy is re-adjusting his shirt, and I can see he hides something in his back. I frown, and the whole team freezes.

"Mafia men, I assume." Happy looks concerned.

This man who we assume is Santoro is already in the building when we manage to get closer, and as we finally get in the big hall, he is pointing out his gun at everyone. Shoots up in the air. Everybody in the room freeze and they run in every directions to hide themselves.

"What do we do know?" Walter whispers to me.

"I'm gonna trigger the alarm, it'll distract him..." I try to catch Alesia's arm when I hear her say that, but it's too late. She's already heading discretely towards a fire alarm. Starting from here, everything happens too fast.  
Santoro yells. Alesia whirls back to face him. She stares at us and he does the same. And the Mafia man hits above our heads while running towards Alesia. Bullets are flying. I think Walter almost took one. I don't have the time to get my hand to my gun that he is already dragging her out of the building by the neck.


	6. Chapter 6 : No Hard Feelings

_(__**READ EVERYBODY ! **__A/N : Sorry for posting Chapter 6 right now, my wireless was down yesterday ! This is it, the end of Alesia's first mission. Between 2 missions, we decided to leave one week more, to let us time to write it properly. BONUS Chapter 7 on Feb 16 and Chapter 8 on Feb 17 !  
Keep on posting reviews, don't forget to follow/favorite ! :) xx)_

Alesia's POV

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size you ass" I yell at one of Santoro's men as he throws me to the ground. I'd bitten his arm twice and dug my nails into his face a few times ass they dragged me out of the offices.

"Look missy, no hard feelings but we had to take a hostage otherwise your little Homeland buddies would get in our way. And anyway you were clearly the easiest target" the man that I had bitten, smirked as he bragged to me about the situation. "What an ass" I thought before landing a swift kick to his groin.

"Am I going to have to tape your legs together too?" He growls at me as he shuffles away in pain. I smirk gleefully at his back before I'm startled by a slamming door behind me.

Santoro storms into the room and throws his gun to one of his Mafia men who throws another gun at him in return. "Change of plans gentlemen. We're abandoning our FBI plans and going straight to LAPD. MOVE NOW!" He barks orders at his Mafia henchmen for a few minutes as they discuss how to move out of the building.

While they're deciding how to split up I slide my phone out of my pocket and speed dial Walter. I hear him pick up and I whisper where my location is and I can hear him pass it onto Happy and Toby. Cabe can obviously hear Sontaro barking orders at his own men because he tells a group of FBI agents to surround the office that Santoro dragged us into.

Paige's POV

"HAPPY WAIT! You heard that phone call, Sontaro is in that room with Alesia and a half a dozen mafia men. You can't just waltz in there and get her. So think about another plan because we aren't going with that one."

Sometimes trying to reason with a group of geniuses is like talking to a child. Rarely do they notice the obvious things because they get so caught up in the finer details.

Happy's POV

"Hap, if Walter can pull up the building schematics can you use the ventilation shafts to get to the office?" Toby looks to me as Walter furiously taps at a nearby computer.

"FBI have surrounded the exits for that particular floor. You better get into that ceiling quick. Their orders are to fire low, as to hopefully not hit Alesia" Cabe tells us before running down the hall after a group of armed FBI agents.

"GOT THEM" Walter yells. "There's a shaft opening in the ceiling of huge janitors closet at the end of the hall, follow it straight then go left when you get to where it splits in two. There should be a vent directly above Alesia's office at the end of that section. Please be careful" I nod in appreciation before hurrying off to the janitors closet, Toby close at my heels.

"Walt tell Alesia to stay behind Sontaro's men until we get there!" Toby yells back.

Alesia's POV

"What about the kid?" The mafia man who I kicked in the groin earlier grumbles and points to me as he asks Santoro what to do.

"What about her? Tape her hands to the back of that chair and let's go!" Santoro yells just as a gunshot can be heard behind the door. Suddenly Santoro's men spring into action, they form a wall facing the door. Half the men crouching with their guns aimed at the door and same for the men standing. I shuffle to the back of the room quickly while the men are distracted. I duck behind a desk when the door blows open and the gunfire starts again.

The room is starting to fill with the smoke from the firing machine guns and I begin to cough loudly. The air vent above my head suddenly drops from the ceiling and Happy pokes her head down. I don't think I've ever been happier to see a mechanical genius in my life.

Happy reaches her arms down from the vent and grabs a hold of my wrists. With the help of Toby they pull me out of the office full of gunfire and up into the ventilation shaft. The three of us are quickly making our way to where I assume the rest of the team are.

Man I'd really like to be in bed right now; problem is to find a bed.  
"Hey Alesia can I have a word?" Walter looks anxious as he beckons me outside. I follow him quickly after shooting a glance at Toby, he shrugged his shoulders so I guess he has no idea what this is about either.

"I'm going to cut straight to the chase, what we do is unbelievably dangerous. You experienced that for yourself today. I nearly took a bullet to the shoulder and you nearly took a dozen so I'm not going to lie and convince you to stay. There is a posibilitly that you may be seriously injured and there is a serious possibility you may die. But we could not have done anything to stop Santoro today without your help- your expertise" he takes a breath and looks cautiously at me, he must be studying me to see what I'm going to say. I begin to laugh, a puzzled look flashes across his face.

"Walter I ran away from an neglectful, drunken father to be here. I nearly took a dozen bullets and I swear to God Agent Gallo hates me. But there is no way you will ever get rid of me. I'm here to stay believe it or not." I smile at him as Agent Gallo approaches.

"That's good to hear kid. Because this team really does need you. But on a probationary period. I cannot have a 16 year old running around being shot at constantly. You will do exactly what you've been told and no more of this heroics yeah?" He smiles at me and shakes my hand before saying goodbye to the rest of the team and leaving in the van.


	7. BONUS Chapter 7 : Sleepover Part One

_(A/N : Hey guys ! So here's BONUS Chapter 7 part one ! Part two is out tomorrow, a little before actual Chapter 9 ! Enjoy ! _  
_Keep on posting reviews, don't forget to follow/favorite :)xx )_

Alesia's POV 

I don't have any real accommodation set up here in LA so for the first couple of nights I would say goodbye to the team, then wait around the back until everyone left. I slept well on a couch in Happy's workshop for a few days until she came in early. She was very empathetic about the whole situation, being that she had probably done the same thing numerous times before. It was casually brought up in a group discussion and everyone offered me a bed at their houses.

**Happy's apartment.**

Happy was the first to offer, I think it's because of her childhood. Happy's apartment is a nice size, one or two people could comfortably live here. Her kitchen is a lot larger than I had expected and the whole apartment follows a nice black and white colour scheme.

There's a simple flower arrangement in a small vase on the kitchen counter, "Toby?" I ask and she smiles quickly before ducking her head and looking away. "They were um... And apology. For the hickeys you so kindly pointed out when we met" suddenly her shyness about the situation disappears and I join in her laughter.

"My kitchen is a little under stocked because when Toby is here he eats like a pig. Sooo it looks like cereal for dinner. Sorry, remind me to make Toby restock my fridge." She pulls out a box of FrootLoops, Lucky Charms and Hershey's cookies and creme cereal. I open the cupboards and pull out two large white cereal bowls and spoons.

We sat on the kitchen counter eating cereal and talking until it was clearly time for bed, Happy showed me to the spare room, it was all but empty except with the bed, wardrobe and a side table. Happy's apartment was cozy and not at all as clinical as I was expecting.

We didn't say much when we woke up, we just go ready for work. We picked up coffee, breakfast and Toby on the way to the warehouse.

**Toby's apartment.**

Toby's apartment is a little more off the radar than Happy's, I assume that's because he owe a lot of money to a lot of bookies. It's the loft space of a nice brick brick building, there is no front door to this space because apparently the owner thought it was useless and nobody would buy the space, so Toby brought it. To get into the actual apartment we had to climb up three fire escapes and hop through the window.

It was funny to watch Toby do because for someone who seems to be very uncoordinated he did this very well. He has amazing upper body strength actually. Unlike Happy's black and white colour schemed apartment Toby's is mostly exposed brick, all his furnishings are black which makes the apartment look stunning when the afternoon light comes through the windows.

I offered to make pasta for dinner and we played about a dozen rounds of some Xbox game, before I decided to explore Toby's apartment more. A whole side of the living room is dedicated to a bookshelf that runs the length of the wall. Hundreds of books fill the amazing shelf, almost every reading genre is there. Psychology textbooks, and horror novels cover a vast majority of the space while there are dozens of biographies and classic stories too. My favourite though was a section towards the end of the shelf, down the very bottom, dedicated to mechanics.

The spare room in Toby's apartment was small and completely empty apart from the bed, he apologised for it but I don't know why. It was very comfy and I slept wonderfully,

I woke up to a horrible burning smell which I soon discovered was Toby attempting to make pancakes. "What is this?" I asked almost in tears with laughter. The whole kitchen was a mess. There was flour everywhere and pancake batter dripping from the countertop.

"You made dinner last night so I thought I'd return the favour, apparently it's customary. Anyway I think I've done something wrong but I'm not 100% sure" he looks down at the recipe again and shakes his head.

"Here let me do it" I laugh as I push him out of the way "can you cut those strawberries, and do you have chocolate chips?" He shoots me a questioning glance before pointing to the fridge and beginning to cut the strawberries. I pour half the bag of chocolate bits into the pancake mixture and laugh as the realisation crosses Toby's face.

As we sat down to eat the stack of chocolate pancakes topped with strawberries and more chocolate, Toby got a text from Happy letting us know that she would pick us up in a few minutes. I texted back and told her to 'get your arse up here and have breakfast'.

Those first two nights of sleepover week were good.


	8. BONUS Chapter 8 : Sleepover Part Two

_(A/N : Hey guys ! So here's BONUS / Sleepover chapter part two ! Enjoy !  
__Keep on posting reviews, don't forget to follow/favorite :)xx )_

**Sylvester's apartment.**

My night at Sylvester's was incredibly uncomfortable for no reason other than his OCD. Sylvester's apartment is very small and for obvious reasons, it's very close to the warehouse. His very clinical, insanely clean apartment made me uneasy for the most part. I simply did not want to mess anything up. There was sanitiser at the door way to every room and not a single door on its hinges. Sylvester explained to me that it was because "door handles harvest more germs than a toilet seat" which ironically was the cleanest toilet seat I've seen in my life.

Sylvester insisted on cooking, he claimed it was because I was a guest but I think he just wanted the food cooked at the exact right temperature for the exact amount of time to eliminate the potentiality of food poisoning. Which didn't bother me because as it turns out, Sylvester is an amazing cook.

We ate and talked about Megan, Walter's sister (who I'm still yet to meet). Sylvester seems completely infatuated by Megan, which is honestly the sweetest thing ever and I find myself wondering if Walter knows. Or even if Megan herself knows. At precisely 8:30pm Sylvester informs me that for us to have optimum brain abilities in the morning it's best if we went to bed now. So we did, me in the spare room listening to Sylvester do breathing exercises before putting on relaxing music and falling asleep.

On the walk to work Sylvester tells me about how Super Fun Guy is pretty much the coolest comic ever. After his description and justification, I'd tend to agree with him.

**Walters apartment.**

My night at Walter's loft was an odd one. First of all, his lofts is right above the warehouse.  
Aside from when we ate I never actually saw him, he tends to keep to himself. Which I can totally respect, although I think he totally forgot I was there for the vast majority of the time.

I fell asleep at about 11pm and woke again at about 6am. I don't think Walter slept at all so I walked to the closest diner and brought us breakfast. He was very appreciative of that which I was thankful for. I think he went to bed for a bit after that but he was up again when Paige and Ralph came in at 7:30.

**Paige's Apartment.**

I loved staying with Paige and Ralph, unlike everyone else's apartments Paige's already felt like home. Even when I'd never been there. I helped Ralph with his homework and then I helped Paige cook dinner while Ralph set the table.

"So Ralph honey, how was school?" Paige asked as she helped him cut his vegetables.

"Okay, I ate lunch with Sloan" he replied quietly, but the grin he harvested was huge.

Conversation with Ralph is always slow and to me it feels like a game. You have to chose your words and topics carefully otherwise he isn't interested.

I washed the dishes as Paige put Ralph to bed and then we sat on the couch and ate ice cream while Paige told me all about Ralph's school. We went to bed sometime after 11.

I was woken at 6 by Paige ushering Ralph down the hall and past my bedroom to 'go brush your teeth please'. I took this as my queue to get up so I waddled into the kitchen. Paige had already poured a bowl of cereal for herself and I and Ralph's was empty in the kitchen sink.

"I have to drop Ralph at school but he wants to see Walter before that. Is that okay with you?" She asked as we started to eat. I nodded in agreement as Ralph walked back into the room with a huge grin. Showing his mother that he had in fact brushed his teeth.

"You know Alesia, Ralph would like you to live with us. I mean if you are here for good, you might want a more permanent residence. You can still stay with everyone else if this be your more common home" Paige was making Ralph's lunch and looking eagerly at me for an answer. Of course I would like to make Paige's apartment my permanent residence. I nodded a thank you before running off to tell Ralph the good news.


	9. Chapter 9 : Yay, Serial Killer

_(A/N : __Keep on posting reviews, don't forget to follow/favorite ! :)xx )_

__Alesia's POV

Things went out pretty well since I got here in Los Angeles a week ago. Agent Gallo doesn't seem to hate me that much lately; I'm almost feeling ready to call him Cabe, thing that I coudn't do so far, on purpose. Calling someone by their name is something you do when you like people and they like you back, at least, that's how I proceed. Since Agent Gallo is being hostile, I keep calling him by his status rather than by his name. As I was saying, "grumpy cat" (that's how I'll start calling him when our relation evolves) is almost being nice; he's only yelled at me twice since the beginning of the week. But let's not get used to it, we're Saturday after all and there are two days left. Since this thing with the Mafia when I got hired, business has been rather calm. Obviously I was pleased to hear we had a case.

"So what's the deal today?" I almost yell while putting down my bag and re-adjusting my beanie.

When I come into the garage, it's funny to see the different reactions of the others. Walter just checks who got in before getting back to work; not too much attention but still some. To him, I'm one of them. Paige doesn't notice me but she's preparing Ralph's lunch box to take him to a day camp so it's okay. Sylvester stares at me for a while and I feel like I'm an alien to him, Gallo is... Gallo. Meanwhile, Toby doesn't look at me but he smiles without stopping to read his surgery books and Happy is playing tennis with her eyes; looking at Toby, then me, then Toby again.

"Team, it all starts with several murders."  
"Ooooh yay serial killer. Music to my ear, Agent Gallo." The whole team is facing me as I get cheerful about it. I laugh a little and shrug as Gallo keeps explaining. To sum it all up, it's about a guy, Donald Tucker who's been searched by FBI for years now. I love crime solving. It's even more interesting that he has a very particular way to operate ; he seems to have some surgery skills. Tucker stabs his victims in the neck. The carotid artery is touched, and the victim dies faster, bleeding to he opens the chest, takes out the heart and send it to a relative or friend of the one he just killed.

Donald Tucker has killed two people yesterday night and we are cordially invited to see the crime scene. That said, the team jumps into action and I'm about to do the same ; I grab my bag which I left in a corner and when I look up, Gallo is standing in front of me. I wonder what he's going to reproach me this time.

"I'm sorry kid..." My laugh interrupts him ; sorry. I clear my throat and frown. "Excuse me. Go on."  
"Yeah. I'm sorry kid, but you can't come."

I swear my eyes are ready to get out of their orbit. I can't believe it. One mission, and I'm left aside. I really thought this was getting better between us.

"I swear Toby was driving when we hit that pole and had a flat." I try to defend myself but I'm not 100% sure it is working. Gallo flashes a glance saying "we're gonna have a little chat Toby" to the shrink. It is 87.5% sure that Cabe will kill him.

"Anyway", he keeps going "I would've been pleased to take you with us but you are minor and you've already came to work from Monday to Friday ; that's 6 days." _I am stunned.  
_"Are we worrying about laws, Agent Gallo? Oh, come on, we're a team of geniuses who sometimes habe to do illegal stuff to save the Government's ass, and suddenly we need to worry about a teenager who wants to work on Saturday?"

The team has stopped moving and is staring at us. Cabe looks down and whispers a "sorry kid" as Sylvester cautiously grabs my arm. I am so surprised by this gesture that I don't bother staring at the team leaving the garage. Sly manages to smile when he lets go of my arm.

"You can stay here, it gets a little lonely in here being alone."

WALTER'S POV

The rest of the team and I are in the van, Cabe's driving next to me and Paige, Happy and Toby's faces look bitter. They seem to feel bad about Alesia not participating to the mission. Indeed, our new friend does like riddles and crime-solving very much. I turn around in my seat to talk to them.

"Listen, team ; I'm sure Alesia will be okay with Sylvester. She'll come with us on our next case."

Happy frowns a little. "That's not exactly fair." Paige intervenes. "Happy's right Walter. Even though she doesn't go to the crime scene, she could've stayed outside. She's part of the team now. This won't exactly be the same to deal with this without her."

Cabe calls our attention. We all look out of our windows ; it's a two-floor little house, surrounded by at least three cop car.

"Let's go team" at these words, Cabe gets out of his car, and puts his sunglasses back on.

ALESIA'S POV

Sylvester is acting nervous most of the time. We talked a little, waiting for the rest of the team to call us back. He's got more severe OCD than I thought. Everything is so organized, and I could swear his desk is the most tidied place of the whole warehouse. We've been mostly talking video games (I didn't know he was the champion El Guapo, and I think it's pretty cool) and mathematics ; he's so passionate, I find it quite amusing.  
I've been so cautious all this time we've been chatting and now that he seems to have relaxed, I sit on the corner of his desk, pushing some documents and sheets of paper aside, and he freezes.  
Big silence. I am a little confused and I feel so sorry and get up.

"I'm sorry, Sylvester.." I want to comfort him ; tell him, let him know that he has nothing to be scared of. I really want to be his friend. We are so different and I'd like to help him. When I try to touch his hand that still is on the desk, he pulls it back and recoils with his chair. I can't help but taking a few steps back too, and frown. Try to move on with this, say something, do something to avoid making him feel even more uncomfortable.

"The team must be on its way back here." That's a great icebreaker Alesia. Sly awkwardly nods, and I look around me, take off my beanie. There is a sort of easen, holding big sheets of paper with a huge loss algorithm in the corner, close to the window.

"What is this?" The mathematical genius gets up and comes to me, looking at the algorithm. "It's um.. Something I've been working on but never got the occasion of finishing it. It dates from when we used to steal electricity because I wouldn't pay our rent and bills. When Cabe found us."

He smiles at seeing this and I can feel some nostalgia in his voice and on his face. I smile at him, before taking it out of the corner and heading to Sly's desk.

"May I?" I say, pointing at a pencil pot. He nods, frowning.

I come closer, and start chewing the pencil. After changing a few numbers, I get a concrete result. It corresponds to how much money the team could've lost if they had continued to live stealing electiricty and randomly paying rents... Well, hopefully, Agent Gallo found them.

"You couldn't get this done because your brain freezes sometimes. I believe your OCDs and phobias don't help." He stares at me so straight in the eyes that it suprises me. "I didn't know you were math-skilled."

I smile at him, as Happy and Toby enter the warehouse.


	10. Chapter 10 : Blame It On The Shrink

_(A/N : First, we would like to apologize for not uploading. I just got my laptop back today, and I had some personal issues to deal with. But now, it SHOULD go back to normal. Here's Chapter 10, thanks for reading, keep posting reviews, favorite, and follow! xx)_

Paige's POV

The large front door stays open even though we don't seem to be waiting for any more people to join us. Bloody throats, sewn chest... I had prefered to stay back in the main hall, so I could let all these men (and Happy) do their work. The victims relatives weren't allowed here so no situation particularly requiring much emotional caution.

Detective Archer was here too. The man barely looked at me but I can understand ; there are two bodies lying in the living-room. From what I managed to hear, Donald Tucker made his way through the United States, those past 4 years, but only got in Los Angeles a few weeks ago. From that time, he had the opportunity to kill 5 person without getting caught.

As I see all these people here forming a wall, hiding the corpses I decide to join the rest of the cyclone.

Cabe's POV

Detective Jim Archer pulled his phone from his pocket before starting tapping on it.

"Here's the only remaining photograph of Tucker, since he started his "activities".

Our genius psychiatrist took a few steps towards Archer and took his phone, not noticing the glance I was throwing at him.

"Wait a minute I know this guy ! I will never forget that vicious face. No wonder he's good at opening people and sew them." Detective Archer took his phone back, concerned.

"Explain, doc." Quinn and Walter frown at Toby who's grinning.

"Mesdames, Messieurs ; his name is Kieran Dibson, he went to Harvard with me. We were competing for a scholarship but he cancelled his application and disappeared."

The shrink pinches his lips. "What's the first date that can be found when searching information on Donald Tucker?" Archer seems uncomfortable talking to Toby and it's difficult to know why. Aside the fact that he's a jerk. He grimaces.

"2010 : Donald Tucker's trial for armed robbery. Why?" Toby points at the detective and I'm starting to consider getting him out of the house. "See ! He left Harvard Medical-School in 2004. There's nothing on Kieran Dibson starting from 2005 online, I know ; I have looked for him. Donald Tucker sure isn't the first fake name he uses." 

"What do we do about his accomplice?" Director Merrick just came in and Walter frowns. "What accomplice" Merrick's fake smile's got me feeling murderous. "I just got a call from FBI. They said since Tucker, or Dibson or whatever his name is in LA, someone manages to destroy the crime scene along with all the evidences the day right after he kills."

Alesia's POV 

Happy and Toby are barely speaking to us. They seem to be in a hurry and Sylvester won't start the conversation, so I do it.

"What's going on? Why are you guys alone?" Happy doesn't look at me when answering. She's looking for something, a tool, maybe, in her stuff. 

"We needed to come back here to get my tools and what's necessary to pick up things on the crime-scene." Sylvester frowns. "Sounds fun... Okay that was ironical."  
I can see Toby re-adjusting his hat as I'm slowly moving closer. "And... Walter and Cabe aren't coming.."

I think they both get what I mean. Toby stares at me with a huge grin on his face, then he turns to Happy. The mechanical genius just has her eyes wide-open, not saying a word. She opens her mouth to say something, but stops. "I don't care. But if something happens we'll blame it on the shrink."

The house is big ; two floors, but it seems old, perhaps dusty. Hopefully Sylvester didn't come. Nobody's here, Happy said the cops would be gone by now. Curtis ushers me and Happy before entering the house himself, and the mechanics gives us gloves so we can manipulate things.  
"Don't forget to put everything you touch back in place."  
Following Happy, I get into the main room, where the body is, and I can't help but getting disturbed by that heavy smell I couldn't really define.

As Happy and Toby are looking around, I crouch in front of the corpse of a woman. What was a guy is lying a couple feets from the first body. I can't stop staring at that corpse that is right in front of me, but something at my feet catches up my attention. Fresh blood. I try to find Happy or Toby's look.

"Guys, there's something wrong. There's fresh blood coming from her neck, and her position is not natural. This body was moved." They both come closer and Toby frowns.

"She might be right, I don't remember the body being like that when we first came." Toby's giving Happy a rather questioning look as Happy crouches next to me. "It's a wooden floor. Bad quality wooden-floor, there are several wood splinters and we all left 33 minutes. It's more than possible that Tucker's accomplice came here, moved the corpse whose wound just scratched against a splinter and started bleeding again."

A voice coming from behind us stops our conversation, and Happy and I get up at hearing it. A latina woman is standing next to a fireplace, staring at us, and is hiding something in her back.

Toby takes a step back. "This is a crime-scene, ma'am..." "Shut up." The shrink rubs his arm where Happy hit him as the woman in front of us finally shows us what she has in her hand. I think we all knew what to expect at seeing this. She looked down... "I'm sorry you had to be there." Before dropping what was in her hand the whole time, and I start panicking.

"Where the hell did she get a grenade!?" Happy grabs my arm and starts running. "Watch your language, now run!"

A sprint. 10 seconds to get out. Explosion. I don't really understand what happens until I'm projected on the ground. Toby fell on top of Happy, and if we didn't almost die, I would've laughed. The shrink grins at her as she pushes him on the ground; she stares at the house, now on fire. "Not good." "This could've been worst." Toby sounded serious. That was the problem. "It's not funny." At hearing this, he bursts out laughing but suddenly stop after a few seconds.  
"Oh man..." "What?" Happy asks. "I forgot to put their dustbuster back in place." 

I decide to interrupt their discussion before Happy definitely kills him ; "Are we still blaming it on the shrink?" 


End file.
